1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years portable information processing apparatuses including, a notebook personal computer (having a standard pocket book size), a subnotebook size personal computer (having a size smaller than the ordinary notebook size), an electronic notebook (having a standard pocketbook size or palm size), and the like have become known well. The information processing ability and the packing density of these portable information processing apparatuses are increasing year by year, and the number of functions of these portable information processing apparatuses is also increasing.
Very small sized portable information processing apparatuses such as the above described subnote type personal computer, the electronic pocketbook, and the like, each having a function for treating an image information, have also been developed. Further, information processing apparatus which processes image information inputted therein as digital data and which also has a photographing function portion for performing photographing, has also been proposed.
Japanese Utility Model Application KOKOKU publication No. 6-15316 (published on Apr. 20, 1994) discloses an apparatus entitled an electronic memorandum having a photographing apparatus. This apparatus has a light collecting device for collecting light on an imaging surface of a charge coupled device, with the collecting device being arranged at a position near to a liquid crystal display surface of an electronic memorandum (electronic pocketbook). The Japanese Utility Model Application KOKOKU publication No. 6-15316, however, does not disclose features such as how an operating portion for setting a photographing action mode in the apparatus is constructed and how a user may recognize whether or not the photographing action mode is set.
In electronic still cameras, which are essentially apparatuses for photographing, miniaturization and multi-functioning have progressed, and electronic still cameras with a reproducing device for reproducing an image after it is photographed have been proposed.
Japanese Utility Model Application KOKOKU publication No. 7-3735 (published on Jan. 30, 1995) discloses an apparatus entitled as a camera with a reproducing apparatus. This apparatus, like an electronic pocketbook, has a hinge portion and two portions which are rotatable around the hinge portion so that the two portions can be opened and closed with respect to each other. The two portions are constructed by a housing divided into two portions of a display device portion and a recording/reproducing portion. In this apparatus, a photographing can be performed through a photographing window provided on one end surface side of the hinge portion when the display device portion is pivoted to a closed position at which the display device portion overlaps the recording/reproducing device, and a reproduction of a recorded image can be performed through a reproducing display of the display device portion when the display device portion is pivoted to move away from an upper surface of the recording/reproducing portion so that the display device and the recording/reproducing device are arranged at a right angle with respect to one another. A limit switch for detecting whether the display device portion and the recording/reproducing portion are in an open state or in the closed state is provided. When the open state is detected, this electronic still camera automatically changes its action mode to a reproducing action mode. The apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application KOKOKU publication No. 7-3735, however, does not respond to a recent strong desire for an electronic still camera for photographing and reproducing a recorded image which has various information processing functions and a photo-graphing function and which has a superior operability.